Charmed reborn 8
by Awesome kidder
Summary: What will happen during the final showdown Will Phoebe's dead daughterThe source triumph?


All characters except for newly created ones are products of the Charmed t.v. series writers.

- This is the final showdown.

(Setting: Limbo)

"What did you just say?", Piper asks the mysterious woman.

"How are there two of you?", Phoebe questions the woman.

"There's not actually", says the woman.

Prue- What do you mean?

Woman- Well we're actually one person. She split into two beings good and evil. She couldn't handle the good that was apart of her. She knew if it stayed in her body it would eventually consume her so she split herself into two.

Paige- But if she broke out of limbo than why aren't you out?

Woman- She knew if I got out than her plans wouldn't work. She's very smart.She knew if she was the ultimate evil and if there was no ultimate good in the world to balance her she could take over.

Paige- But where did the good in her come from?

Woman- It came from you. It came from the Halliwell lineage.

Piper- How do you and your sister know about us though?

Woman- I don't know we just know. Maybe it's just a connection.

Prue- So how do we defeat her?

Woman- It's too late. You can't. She's to powerful now.

Phoebe- No there has to be away to stop her.

Woman- You won't be able to. She's the child of a charmed one and the source. Her powers are far greater than yours.

Paige- But her powers are your powers though. So why can't you stop her.

Woman- I'm afraid she has been feeding off of my energy. I have no power left.

Phoebe- But why can't you feed off of her magic?

Woman- It does not work like that. Even though we are one we are completely different beings.  
Our powers are not the same, our thoughts are not the same. Nothing about us is the same except for our bodies, our outer shells.

Prue- But you said it yourself you're the ultimate good. Why not try to stop her?

Woman- I don't know. Apart of me fears her. I'm afraid she'll shut me out like always.

Piper- You can't let her be in control anymore.

Woman- You haven't felt what I have felt.

(The Source flames in along with The Seer, Cole, and Zankou)

The Source- Well, well, well I see you met my dear sister. Pathetic isn't she. It's amazing to see that I once had a good side.

Piper- Stand up to her.

(Zankou shoots a fireball towards Prue she deflects, but he ducks from it)

"You were always a touchy one", says Zankou to Prue.

(Prue flicks her hand and Zankou goes flying 10 feet backwards)

"Now this is what you call a power boost", says Prue as she walks towards the Seer.

Prue- I have an old score to settle with you.

(The Seer shoots out a glowing orb towards Prue; The orb sends Prue hurling to the ground)

"Shall we?", aks Cole to Phoebe.

(Phoebe levitates and kicks Cole in the face) (Cole stands to his feet and body slams Phoebe on the ground)

"Now I finally get a chance to kill you", Zankou says to Piper and Paige.

"Don't bet on it pal", says Piper.

(Zankou goes to punch Piper, but she phases through his arm)

"Surprise!", says Piper as she blows Zankou's left hand off.

(Paige waves her left hand and she suddenly sends an electrical currect towards Zankou causing him to retract back)

Paige- Where the hell did that come from?

Piper- I don't know, but it's a good thing it came when it did.

(The source steps foward opening the book of shadows; She says an incantation and the book glows black)

Prue- What did she do?

The Source- This is the end!

(Cole attacks Prue in his Bethalzor form; She tries to use her powers, but they won't work)

Prue- What's with my powers?

Woman- She has turned the book evil. Your powers nolonger exist.

Piper- Please help us.

Woman- I can't.

Phoebe- yes you can!

The Source- She cannot help you. She's weak. She's nothing.

Paige- Don't let her shun you.

(The source's eyes glow red as she begin's to drain the life out of Paige)

Woman- I...I

(The woman raises her hands; suddenly a bright white light submerges from her hands)

(The source is hurled upwards)

Woman- Evil that walks the night, with this light I shall fight. Powers of the witches rise, Set this evil feins demise. I call upon the ancient powers destroy this demon at this hour!

(The source slowly disinegrates along with The seer, Cole, and Zankou)

(The woman falls to her knees) (Phoebe begins to hug her)

Woman- Thank you for letting me see that evil doesn't triumph over good.

Phoebe- What will happen now?

Woman- Me and my sister will be reborn. But the next time it won't be like this.

Phoebe- Why do you have to leave?

Woman- I've already told you. An ultimate good needs an ultimate evil to balance eachother.

Paige- Before you leave. Do you have a name?

Woman- Yes our name was Pandora. I'm honored for meeting you all. Especially you mother.

(Pandora's essence fades into the limbo vortex)

Paige- She was alright. She really was.

Phoebe- Yeah she was, wasn't she?

(A tear flows down Prue's face)

Prue- To bad you never got to know her.

Phoebe- I have a feeling that that wasn't our last time seeing eachother.

Piper- Come on let's go home. I have some husband beating I need to tend to.

(the sisters orb home)

(5 months later) (Setting: Halliwell Manor )

(The phone rings; Paige answers it)

"Phoebe the phone!", Paige shouts. "Who is it?", asks Phoebe.

"It's Dr. Renolds", says Paige. (Phoebe takes the phone)

Phoebe- Hello? Oh hi Dr. Renolds. Have you found out what's wrong with me? Um huh? Yeah. Wait,  
what did you just say? I'm what? I heard you. Thanks very much bye.

(Phoebe clutches the phone and then hangs it up)

Phoebe- Guys I have some news from Dr. Renolds.

Prue- Is it good?

Phoebe- He told me that... that I'm pregnant. Possibly with twins.

THE END


End file.
